


Coming Back from the Edge

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [44]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bloodlust, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: After losing control, Sara isn't sure if she can be around her daughter.





	Coming Back from the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: I wish you would write a fic where Sara has to deal with her bloodlust while raising a family with Leonard and it's as angsty as you want to make it okay have fun
> 
> Another fic written over the summer

They had come back from what constituted as a rough day at the office for them. Along with Barry, Ray, and Caitlin, Sara and Leonard had found themselves outmanned and outgunned by an invading alien colony on Kara’s Earth. There had been so much blood and struggle that Sara had lost control over her bloodlust. She’d torn through the aliens with such a ferocity that Kara had needed to step in to stop her.

“I’m sorry,” she’d told Leonard as they were returning to their Earth.

“You’re okay. We’re all okay. That’s most important.”

Once they arrived home, Iris had been waiting for them. She’d volunteered to babysit Monica while Sara and Leonard went to go help Kara. Leonard went to go find her as Sara leaned against the door frame. Her hands were shaking at her sides. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, reminding herself that she was back home.

“Sara?” 

She turned to see Iris standing beside her.

“Is everything alright?” Iris asked.

“Yeah,” Sara lied, forcing a smile. “Thanks for watching Monica for us.”

“No problem. I’m happy to do it.”

After Iris left, Sara walked further into the house. She watched Leonard say something to Monica, who squealed with delight. Her baby’s laugh sounded so pure. After losing control of herself, she didn’t deserve to hear something that beautiful.

She remembered the nightmares she’d had while pregnant with Monica. The ones where her daughter saw her as a killer, the ones where Leonard and her baby were among the bodies after she snapped out of a bloodlust-fueled rage. When she first saw Monica, those fears had ebbed away and she’d questioned how she thought she’d ever hurt her daughter. But now that she’d lost control again, Sara feared for Monica’s safety by just being in her presence.

“Who’s that?” Leonard asked suddenly.

Sara flinched out of her dazed state to see Leonard angling Monica towards her. Concern filled his eyes and his smile dropped as he noticed her. He rose to his feet and picked Monica up. She stepped back as they drew close.

“Sara?”

‘Don’t bring her close to me,” Sara crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

Leonard gave her a wary expression. “Is this about earlier?”

“Please put her down.”

He set Monica down on a blanket on the floor before standing back up.

“I love control today,” Sara reminded him. “What if I lose it again?”

“You won’t. Not with her.”

“You don’t know that,” she shook her head. “I nearly killed Barry and was running for you before Kara stepped in. You have no idea how hard it is to stop the bloodlust when it really takes over.”

“Maybe not,” Leonard replied. But you’re one of the strongest people I know. You can’t let one lapse make you afraid of hurting Monica.”

“Len,” Sara told him firmly. “If I ever hurt her, even if I don’t want to, I couldn’t bring myself back from that.”

Something touched Sara’s foot. She looked down to see Monica holding her foot. During the conversation with Leonard, she must have crawled from her blanket. Monica giggled and gazed up at Sara. 

“Would you lose control right now?” Leonard asked.

“What?” Sara shook her head. “No.”

“Would you ever be able to hurt her?” Leonard lifted Monica up into his arms. As soon as she was up in the air, the child began to reach for her mother.

Sara stared at her baby girl. “I don’t know what the bloodlust would make me do.”

Leonard shifted Monica so he could have a better hold on her. “Could she pull you out of it though?”

Strong emotions had worked before. As scared as she was, Sara still felt love for her daughter. Slowly, she reached forward to take Monica from Leonard. She cooed happily, making Sara’s fear melt away.

“She’d pull me out,” Sara confirmed, pressed in a kiss to Monica’s head before turning to Leonard.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
